Papa Don't Preach
by kittykat15
Summary: In this story maria has a father and she gets pregnant and doesn't kow what to do...Read on to find out more
1. The date and the next morning

Papa don't Preach  
  
1 Prologue  
  
They walked up to her door "Michael, I had a great time tonight". "Me too" he said as Michael leaned into kiss her. They touched lips and they felt the passion surge through their bodies, she deepened the kiss as she led the way through the opened door. Michael kicked the door closed and they made out. They ended up in her bedroom, they fell onto the bed and Michael said, "I love you " "Ditto". In the morning Maria woke up and saw him laying next to her just staring at her. "Hey" he said, "hi, whatcha doing?" "Watching you sleep". "Well ok then!" she said with a huge smile on her face. He put his arms around her as he spoke to her, "I love you Maria DeLuca", and she whispered back "I love you Michael Guerin". They stayed like that for the rest of the morning.  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
She had been feeling sick all week so she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. When it was done she held the pregnancy test in her hand and sat there staring at it for at least two hours. She looked at the clock and realized she had to get to her shift. She drove to the crashdown and walked in the back. She saw Michael working the grill and decided that she would tell him later. The night went by so slowly but finally the night was over. She went in the back and took off her apron and antennae, waiting for Michael to end his shift. He walked out of the kitchen and saw her face "what's wrong", she looked up "I'm Pregnant". "What?" She shook her head and repeated it slowly "I'm Pr-eg-na-nt". He was shocked he didn't know what to say. So she talked "I had the same reaction, I mean we only had sex once although that doesn't always matter. If you don't want to stay along for the ride I'll understand, if I was you I probably wouldn't want to stay around either so I guess I'll just go home now-" "Maria, what makes you think I want to leave you? I know I haven't been that reliable but I love you with all my heart and soul. We're going to get through this together." By now tears were streaming down her face. He kissed them away and said " we'll be okay". She started crying even harder" Hey, now what's wrong?" "How am I gonna tell my dad?" He sighed, "Don't worry we'll figure it out". 


	2. To tell or not to tell

Chapter 2  
  
He walked to her house "Do you want me to come in?"  
  
She looked at him shocked. "Not tonight, my dad's home"  
  
"Ok, your gonna tell him right?"  
  
"Um, no I don't think I'm going to tell him yet."  
  
"WHY not? You're gonna have to tell him sooner of later!"  
  
"Then I'd rather have it later than sooner" she said.  
  
"Well then I'll just go on in there with you and we'll tell him."  
  
"Oh, I don't think you want to be anywhere near him when he finds out.."  
  
"it cant be that hard" Michael said  
  
She glared at him " your not the one who has to live with him when he finds out!"  
  
She was getting really angry; her eyes had that glare in them when she got stubborn "I used to have to strangle things out of you!! Why do you want to tell him so quick?"  
  
He decided to just give up on the situation, when Maria got like this there was no stopping her "okay, okay your right, but were gonna tell him soon right?"  
  
"Yea we'll tell him soon" She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door and went inside.  
  
Michael thanked God that he stopped fighting with her when he did or he might be in bad shape right now. He started to walk home.  
  
She walked in through the door,  
  
"Where were you I was worried sick?" her father said.  
  
"I was with Michael, papa" she looked down at her feet when she said this.  
  
" I told you I don't like that little delinquent!"  
  
" He's not a delinquent you don't even know what he's been through, he's emancipated now."  
  
"That's just another reason I didn't want you seeing him, he has his own apartment you guys could do anything there!"  
  
"But, papa.." She said.  
  
She could see him getting furious now. " No buts, you're not going to see him again never I mean never…"  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said shocking her father into silence and shocking herself in the process. She looked up into his eyes and saw a mixture of sadness, hurt but most of all anger.  
  
He walked to the door slowly, opened it and said in a low voice that she almost couldn't hear "get out now". 


	3. Leaving

Chapter three  
  
A/N: * means thoughts and sorry I didn't get this out sooner but I had finals this week. Lots of love and thanks for the reviews.  
  
She was so shocked she couldn't move this was the last thing that she thought he would do.  
  
"but papa.."  
  
"GET OUT" he screamed.  
  
"Please papa don't do this anything but this..Please I love you"  
  
He just looked at her and said this time more calmly "I said get out"  
  
She ran out the door and heard it slam behind her. She was consumed with tears and didn't know what to do. She did the only thing that she could think of doing because she didn't want to tell Michael yet. She went to her best friends house. She walked as quickly as she could in tears the whole way there.  
  
When she got there she climbed up the ladder and knocked on the window. Liz appeared suddenly and saw her face.  
  
"OMG, what happened? Come in, is it Michael? I'm gonna kill him, where is he-?  
  
"Lizzie it's not Michael"  
  
"Then who is it" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
She looked down, then slowly in a small voice she answered "my dad"  
  
"What did he do?" liz asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"He kicked me out"  
  
"WHAT?, why would he do that he has no reason to I mean-"  
  
"Yes he does" Maria said, "I'm pregnant" she looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"what did you say?" liz said shock evident in her face.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"oh ok then I did hear you right…are you keeping the baby?  
  
"of course I am why wouldn't I?" maria looked up shocked  
  
"your so young, what will everyone say when they find out?"  
  
"I don't care what they say, I never have before"  
  
"well maybe you should" Liz said with a pointed look.  
  
Maria was starting to cry again, she got up and left without a word. Liz just stared after her.  
  
She started walking to Michael's *I should have gone to Michael's in the first place*  
  
*I can't believe Liz said that, I never thought she would turn on me like that she knows how I feel*  
  
Tears started streaming down her face and she walked up to Michael's door and knocked. He wasn't there so she sat down and waited. Not long after he came home and saw her sitting there on his step with her head down.  
  
"maria, what are you doing here you promised you were going to go home and try to tell your dad I mean come on--" he stopped short when he saw her face. It was tear stricken.  
  
"He kicked me out" 


End file.
